The Words I Should of Said
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: this is my first songfic. It's about JH. It's for the season finale of s4 and the premire of 5. PLEASE REVIEW! The song is White Flag


AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is my first song fic and I hope it came out well, but let me know. SuMM: just a short fic about J/H this is for the end of season 4 and the start of season 5 what Jackie's real feelings are. Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or any of the characters associated with it. I also don't own "White Flag" that is owned by arista records and Dido.  
  
"The Words I should of Said"  
By, Liz Wyatt  
  
Hyde: "Jackie. . I love you"  
  
Jackie: "yeah well I don't love you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know you think I shouldn't still love you or tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still of felt it, where's the sense in that  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were but  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jackie's POV  
  
"He told me he loved me, but he hurt me so much. I'm suppose to know who to choose and I can't Donna. . I just can't." she pushed back her hair, holding back tears.  
  
"Jackie. do you still love him?" Donna asked. Jackie looked up at her, her eyes glistening.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hyde's POV  
  
"Listen Hyde I know you really liked Jackie and I mean she has changed somewhat, but you just gotta move on. Don't let her get to you." Eric looked at Hyde.  
  
"Jackie wasn't just some girl, Foreman."  
  
"Yeah I know she was your first REAL girlfriend, but that's it. I mean you weren't actually in love with her right?" Hyde just stared at the picture of he and Jackie at the Valentine's Day dance.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I cause nothing but trouble I understand if you can't look at me again And if you live by the rules it's over then I'm sure that that makes sense ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jackie looked at Donna. "I know that I love Steven and I know he has a piece of me that I need back to survive. that's how it feels Donna. It feels like someone ripped the lifeline between Steven and I. The thing was that it wasn't just Steven who broke it. A part of me wanted him to do it so I could be out of the whole situation of us not trusting each other. I was scared that I was sooo in love with him that I was afraid if he ever broke my heart I wouldn't be able to go on. I have lived though Donna, but this isn't a life it's just the loneliness and pain I had before I met him." Hyde stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Foreman, I've never actually loved someone except your mom and that's different. I mean I hated my parents and I figured I'd turn out to be what my father is, a drunk, lying, cheating bum on the street. I hurt the one person I actually LOVED foreman! I LOVE HER. I let my issues cloud everything and I screwed up. I know she will probably never love me that way again or be able to forgive me, but she shouldn't. I wish I could change everything."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jackie shut the door behind her and walked into the fall air. Hyde trudged up the outside stairs. He had his jacket on tight because it was pretty cold out. Jackie walked into the Foreman's driveway when she saw Hyde on the other side staring straight at her. "Jackie." "Steven how are you?" "Fine" "Great, so how is Eric doing lately?" "Jackie stop." "What?" she asked while wrapping her arms together. Her jacket moved slightly up. "Listen we don't have to act all nice and polite stuff like Foreman and Donna did when they broke up." "I'm not acting polite." "Yeah you are." "No I'm not!" "Jackie, stop come on just lets not fight." "Fine Steven, you're the one who started it." "Jackie did you come over here for some reason?" "No. . I don't need a reason to walk around it's a free country." Hyde looked down.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And when we meet, which I'm sure we will All that was there, will be there still I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue  
  
And you will think, that I've moved on  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hyde was down in the basement in his usual chair with Eric watching television.  
  
"Hey foreman can we not watch Charlie's angels right now."  
  
"Jeez Hyde usually you love this show. I mean when they all run to go kick some bad guys butt, your usually glued to the bouncing, but today your acting all weird what's up?"  
  
"Nothing Foreman I just wanna watch something else is all!"  
  
"Fine here change the channel I'm going up to the kitchen to get a snack."  
  
"Fine" Eric walked up the stairs to the kitchen he looked out the sliders and saw Jackie running across his yard towards the basement. He just dismissed it and went back to searching the fridge.  
  
~~Basement~~  
  
Hyde had turned the television to The Price is Right. He was watching when Jackie came in and shut the door behind her. Her hair looked like it had been whipped around in the wind. She was staring straight at him. "Jackie. .."  
  
She just walked over to him and took his head in her hands and bent down and kissed him. He was surprised. He pulled her down into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back close. They melted into the kiss.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door,  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING! 


End file.
